Software or program code for a particular product customization offering (e.g., offer to add a monogram to the product in the product catalog) is specifically written for a product in a product catalog in many cases when product customization offerings are built for an online retail environment. This does not provide much flexibility for a merchant to further enhance the options provided in a particular customization offering without requiring additional manual writing of the necessary code.